Vanilla Scent, Chocolate Taste
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: Una historia sobre lo que pasa con Lupin antes de la luna llena, RLNT, no es bueno el summary lo se, entren y lean. OneShot


**Vanilla Scent, Chocolate Taste.**

By: Tonks Moonlight

Solo faltan 2 días para la luna llena, su humor empeoraba conforme pasaban las horas, así como sus sentidos y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, no por que en esos días sus sentidos se agudizaran, no, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, lo que odiaba era que podía olerla cuando ella aun no entraba a la casa, escuchar el más leve susurro de su voz, verla perfectamente a un kilómetro de distancia, odiaba sentir su piel quemando la suya con el más mínimo rocé, pero lo que más odiaba, era no poder probar sus labios.

Se levantó con pesadez de su cama, eran las 8:00am, en dos horas más habría reunión de la Orden, se bañó y se disponía a bajar a desayunar, aun no había abierto la puerta de su habitación cuando percibió un suave aroma a vainilla, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, bajó las escaleras con lentitud, el olor a vainilla era cada vez más fuerte, abrió la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba ella sentada, se encontraba leyendo un pergamino, Remus supuso que era algo importante puesto que la joven tenia la nariz arrugada, la había visto tantas veces hacer eso cada vez que se concentraba. Cerró la puerta suavemente para no llamar su atención, se sentó con cuidado y se quedo observándola.

- Buenos días Tonks – dijo Lupin después de unos minutos, esto sorprendió tanto a la chica que hizo que esta cayera de espaldas, llevándose la silla con ella. Una despeinada Tonks se asomó por el borde de la mesa, su cabello, ese día rosa, estaba alborotado, mientras ella se incorporaba Lupin reía a carcajadas.

- Muy gracioso Remus, bueno al menos te estas riendo, así que valió la pena, odio verte de mal humor sabes – dijo la chica alegremente, incorporándose por completo, al mismo tiempo Lupin limpiaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro y se acercaba a ella.

- Lo lamento Nymph, no creí que estuvieras TAN concentrada, y para tu información yo no estoy de mal humor– dijo Remus ya un poco más repuesto

- En primer lugar es Tonks, en segundo lugar yo SI me concentro y por último podrías decirme Remus Lupin que significa para ti estar de mal humor – dijo la chica.

- Gritarle a la gente, estar de insoportable, actuar como un amargado – dijo Lupin.

- Pues eso es lo que has estado haciendo desde ayer – dijo Tonks viendo a Remus a los ojos.

- Pues según recuerdo yo no he tratado mal a nadie¿o si? – preguntó con un poco de duda, el no recordaba haber hecho algo así, y si lo había hecho, esperaba no haberlo hecho con ella.

- No, pero si estas de amargado – mientras la auror decía esto se había acercado demasiado a Lupin – te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto – la chica había puesto un dedo sobre su pecho, y cada que decía algo lo golpeaba, Lupin no tuvo más remedio que ir retrocediendo, pero… para su mala suerte ya no había a donde ir, se encontraba entre Tonks y la alacena. Con cada minuto que pasaba el se ponía cada vez más nervioso…

- Bueno Tonks, sabes que la luna llena se acerca y que yo no me siento muy bien los días previos.

- Si, lo se, pero que culpa tengo yo eh, que culpa tenemos los demás – Tonks había dejado de golpearlo, pero aun tenia su dedo sobre el pecho de Lupin.

En su interior miles de hormonas salían diciéndole que la tomara y la besara, que rompiera la distancia que los separaba, mientras su mente luchaba resistiendo el impulso de besarla, de probarla. Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el de ella, el olor a vainilla estaba impregnando su ropa, el sentirla tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Lo lamento Tonks, trataré de no… - no pudo terminar la frase, las hormonas habían ganado la batalla, tomó a Tonks por la cintura, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios, iba a besarla, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, solo unos centímetros más y descubriría su sabor ahora solo eran escasos milímetros. Tonks no se movía, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Lupin… un poco más y…

- Buenos días Remus, Tonks – dijo alguien desde la puerta. Ambos se sonrojaron, se miraron a los ojos y se separaron, había estado tan cerca.

- Hola Mundungus, llegas temprano – dijo Lupin, maldiciendo a Mundungus mentalmente.

- Que hay Dung¿que traes ahí? – dijo la chica aun roja pero con la misma alegría de siempre señalando un paquete mal envuelto que Mundungus trataba de ocultar inútilmente bajo la túnica. Lupin sonrió ante la curiosidad de la chica, nadie lo vio, pues Tonks se había aproximado a Mundungus para quitarle aquel extraño paquete, esta lo tomó de sorpresa así que no pudo evitar que Tonks le quitara el paquete.

- Nymphadora Tonks, dame eso ahora – dijo Mundungus con nerviosismo, Tonks volteó a verlo y arrugando la nariz, sacó la lengua. Lupin no pudo aguantar más y rió a carcajadas por segunda vez, al ver la actitud de la chica, infantil pero tierna e inocente.

- _"Solo tu me haces reír así Nymphadora, no por nada me enamore de ti como un tonto." _– pensó el lobo, mientras veía como Tonks corría alrededor de la mesa "huyendo" de Mundungus.

- Tonks dale ese viejo caldero, antes que muera de la risa, o quedará en tu conciencia – dijo Lupin con las manos sobre su abdomen.

- Esta bien, toma Dung, funcionó ya se esta riendo, le hacía falta, hace como 20 minutos que no reía. – dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo a Lupin.

Minutos después de que la pequeña batalla que se libro en la cocina fueron llegando uno a uno los miembros de la Orden. Llevaban una hora, una hora en la que Remus había admirado cada movimiento de Tonks, cada facción, tiempo en el que él escucho cada suspiro, cada una de las palabras que ella dijo, también sintió su calor y una que otra vez su piel, puesto que estaban sentados juntos, hora en la que aspiró su aroma hasta llenarse de ella y una hora que paso imaginando su sabor.

- Con esto termina la reunión, nos vemos hasta la próxima, yo les informaré el día y la hora – dicho esto Dumbledore salió de la cocina. Poco a poco se fueron retirando lo presentes quedando solo Snape, Mundungus, Tonks, Lupin y Arthur Weasley. Tonks platicaba con Arthur, Lupin esperaba el momento para acercarse a ella, pero Snape llamó su atención.

- La poción estará lista esta tarde, te la enviare con Weasley, Lupin – Snape dijo esto en un tono frío e indiferente – aunque seria preferible que la tomaras recién hecha así que si lo prefieres puedes ir por ella a Hogsmeade ahí te la entregara Hagrid – dijo esto en un tono aun más frío y arrastrando las palabras.

- Gracias Severus iré más tarde por ella, si me disculpas tengo que hablar con alguien – se apresuró a decir Lupin, pues Weasley había terminado de hablar con Tonks y ella estaba sola. Antes de alejarse escucho como Snape murmuraba algo sobre él.

- Hombres lobo, difíciles e impulsivos antes de luna llena – Lupin prefirió ignorar el comentario, se acercó a Tonks colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tonks¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? – susurró al oído de la chica, la cual se puso roja al verlo a los ojos.

- Me encantaría Remus, pero tengo cosas que hacer, tú sabes, cosas de la Orden – la chica sonrió y desapareció. Lupin se quedó mirando a la nada, lanzó un suspiro al aire, y salió de la cocina.

Eran las 6:00pm y él regresaba de Hogsmeade, entró a la cocina para poder beber su porción del día de la poción que tanto odiaba, pero a la vez agradecía su existencia. Pasó con dificultad el espeso liquido, cuando terminó de beber la poción un fuerte CRACK se escuchó en la ventana, en realidad el ruido no era TAN fuerte pero en esos días para él si lo era. El sonido venia acompañado de un leve aroma a lluvia, bajo el cual se ocultaba un olor característico, ese olor que lo había perseguido toda la mañana, un olor a… vainilla. Salió de la cocina para encontrarse con la persona que acababa de llegar.

- Remus, estas aquí, que bueno que te encuentro – dijo sonriente Tonks secándose con un movimiento de la varita.

- ¿Encontrarme, a que te refieres – preguntó Lupin un tanto extrañado.

- Si, encontrarte, vine hace dos horas pero no estabas, así que decidí salir de nuevo y regresar más tarde, en fin, te buscaba por que quería darte algo – se puso a buscar algo en su túnica, mientras ella hacía esto, él se acercaba e ella, cada paso que daba lo hacía percatarse de algo, la chica desprendía cierto olor, y no era su perfume de vainilla, no, era algo diferente, como no se había dado cuenta desde un principio, maldijo a su instinto…

- Tonks estas sangrando¿qué te pasó? – dijo Remus acercándose más a ella con una expresión de inquietud en su rostro.

- ¿eh, de que hablas Remus, yo estoy perfectamente bien –dijo la chica con sorpresa– ¿por que dices eso?

- Por que puedo oler sangre en ti – dijo Lupin tomándola por la cintura con delicadeza, cuando la acercó a él Tonks dio un gemido de dolor.

- Perdón Tonks¿te lastimé? – dijo Lupin viéndola con preocupación y alejándola un poco de él.

- Si, sólo un poco, la verdad es que si estoy un poco lastimada, pero no te preocupes ya me atendieron, la sangre que hueles debe ser la que quedó en mi ropa, pero no es importante, lo importante es que por fin te encontré, toma te quería dar esto – le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado, Remus lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver una caja de calderos de chocolate, sonrió a la chica y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias Nymph, creo que me hace falta un poco de chocolate, necesito quitarme el sabor de la poción Matalobos que acabo de tomar – agradeció Lupin.

- Me alegra que ya estés de mejor humor Remus, no me gusta verte mal humorado, ven vamos a la sala aquí hace un poco de frío.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, mientras ella se sentaba, Remus encendió la chimenea, haciendo que las flamas adquirieran un color púrpura, lo cual dio a la habitación un aspecto místico, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a platicar animadamente, entre los dos se acabaron la caja de chocolates, mientras lo hacían miles de pensamientos invadían la mente del lobo.

- _"Amo su sonrisa, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, por fin puedo pasar un momento a solas con ella, se ve hermosa, no es que no lo haya notado antes, es solo que nunca había podido estar tan cerca de ella, poder respirar su aroma, oír su sonrisa, tocar su piel con tanta frecuencia, admirar sus facciones. Por que tuve que enamorarme de ella como un chico de 20 años, no creo que haya alguna posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo que yo… "_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos de la auror sobre las suyas…

- Remus, quiero decirte algo, sobre lo que paso en la mañana, yo… - al escuchar estas palabras su cuerpo se tensó, temía que las palabras de Tonks lo lastimaran.

- ¿Sobre la Orden o lo de Mundungus? – dijo con fingida inocencia.

- Sobre lo que iba a pasar antes de que Dung interrumpiera, digo llegará – se apresuró a corregir la auror.

- Ah, sobre eso – dijo Lupin sonrojándose levemente y dirigiendo la mirada hacia las llamas púrpuras que danzaban alegremente en la chimenea.

- Bueno, lo que quiero decirte, mas bien preguntar es… ¿ibas a besarme¿por qué? – Tonks dudó antes de formular las preguntas.

Lupin aun seguía observando con atención el fuego de la chimenea, hubo un incomodo silencio antes de que la auror obtuviera respuesta. Remus inhaló profundamente y dirigió la mirada a su acompañante antes de hablar

- Si, si te iba a besar, por que… por que… tu-me-gustas-mucho-Tonks – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y volteó a ver al suelo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la auror buscando su mirada. Lupin se levantó del sillón y comenzó a hablar.

- Por que me gustas Nymphadora Tonks, por que te amo y no puedo estar un momento más sin ti, sin tenerte entre mis brazos, ya no soporto más estar sin ti, me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, te amo, te necesito… - Tonks no lo dejó terminar, se había levantado y acercado a él mientras este hablaba, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo tomó de las manos y le dijo…

- Yo también te amo tontito, te amo desde que te vi – terminó de decir esto y se puso de puntitas, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo y lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, por su parte Remus rodeó su cintura, lentamente subió su mano derecha por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a su mejilla. Cuando por fin rompieron con el beso se separaron hasta poder verse a los ojos, Tonks tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Lupin mordió su labio inferior…

- Chocolate, sabes a chocolate con fresa – la chica se sonrojó ante el comentario de Remus.

Se fundieron nuevamente en un beso, lleno de amor, deseo y ternura. Nuevamente rompieron el mágico momento, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se sentaron nuevamente frente a la chimenea. Tonks estaba recargada sobre el pecho del mago, éste tenia la mano descansando sobre su cintura, besó su frente y le susurró al oído…

- Te amo Nymphadora Tonks – la auror se acercó a sus labios y depositó un fugaz beso.

Tonks se quedó dormida recargada sobre Remus, este la observaba dormir, admirando cada rasgo del rostro de la auror, volvió a besar su frente, recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y se quedó dormido.

**_--- Fin ---_**

**N/A: **Si, lo se debería estar terminando insomnio pero la inspiración me dejo, además casi no he recibido reviews, así que si quieren que continué insomnio que esperan, manden reviews, jajá. Bueno ya basta de promoción, espero que este pequeño fic les haya gustado, el propósito de esta historia es demostrar lo que yo creo que le pasa a Remus días antes de la luna llena, y lo que le gustaría saber sobre Tonks, osea su sabor, pues es en lo único que según yo no puede saber, jaja bueno espero que dejen review con sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si desarrolle bien la idea.

Una vez más gracias por leer a esta pobre escritora.

_ Tonks Moonlight _


End file.
